Match the Mark (Traducción)
by Amante a lo sobrenatural
Summary: Harry había sido muy paciente con la búsqueda de su alma gemela, pero por desgracia su Soulmark seguía incompleta. Un mal entendido después y tiene que darle una lección a alguien de cómo es la forma correcta de reclamar a tu alma gemela.


**MATCH THE MARK**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora** **:** _ni los personajes ni el fic me pertenecen, muchas gracias a made . for . life_ (sin espacio) _quien es el autor original de esta obra y por darme la autorización de poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer algo así y espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola._

 _Antes de que inicien a leer el fic quiero aclarar por qué dejé la palabra soulmark en su idioma original, la razón primordial es que al traducirla al español en mi opinión se le quita un poco el sentido, la cual sería marca del alma. Esta es una clase el tatuaje, huella o figura distintiva que tienen las personas, cada persona tiene una huella diferente, pero esta está incompleta y la única forma de que sea llenada es que te encuentres con tu alma gemela y la beses, de esta manera las marcas se unirán y serán completadas, (solo tú y tu alma gemela pueden saber cómo se vería la marca totalmente completa). Creo que eso es todo, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerlas._

* * *

Harry Hart era una persona de recuerdos sentimentales. Nunca los guardaba en momentos inoportunos, por supuesto. En el medio de una misión era completamente racional, siempre estaba cincuenta pasos delante de sus enemigos y con setenta y seis diferentes rutas de escape, siempre hacia adelante. La reflexión llegó mucho tiempo después, llegó en momentos tranquilos como este, sentado junto a Merlín, observando a Eggsy y a Roxy, perdón, observando a Percival y a Lancelot ejecutar una misión de bajo nivel, era una clase de examen que les estaban haciendo.

Harry acarició su soulmark en su muñeca con una mano, esta era parecida a un círculo vacío y estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca se llenaría. Todos los otros Kingsmans tenían sus soulmarks completas, hasta Merlín encontró la otra mitad de su laurel con una joven mujer llamada Melissa, ahora los dos tienen sus marcas completadas. El hombre movió su mirada de nuevo hacia la pantalla, pensándolo mejor, él no estaba seguro de si la marca de Eggsy estaba completa. Roxy era otro misterio. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle al mentor de la chica en otro momento donde no tuviera que romper el agradable silencio.

Sin preguntar, su mente volvió a la única vez que había visto su soulmark terminada, o más bien la alucinación de alguien que quería verla completa. La alucinación de Eggsy, en realidad. Ellos habían estado teniendo una tranquila mañana comiendo en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, habían estado celebrando la promoción de Galahand a Arthur y la misma obtención del nombre abandonado a Eggsy.

"Encantadora mañana" Había comentado Eggsy.

"De hecho" Harry disfrutó del caballero en el que se había convertido su pupilo "es un poco caliente para mi gusto". Suavemente deshizo los puños de su camisa y se subió las mangas. Mentalmente, Harry se encogió de hombros, estaba en compañía de un amigo cercano, un compañero, si lo preferías. Confiaba en él con su vida, y a Harry no le importaba que las personas miraran su Soulmark, en su opinión era algo más bien fascinante, un vistoso y elegante circulo, abierto y esperando a ser llenado.

"Yo tengo la sangre caliente, viejo" Se burló Eggsy mientras tiraba de sus mangas hacia abajo hasta cubrir sus manos.

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, le divertía que el muchacho siempre fuera más guay que él. Eggsy dirigió una mirada curiosa a la Soulmark en la muñeca de Harry, la camarera llegó y les dio una mirada de más, dirigiéndole una visible ojeada a la llamativa marca.

"Buenos días, caballeros, ¿Qué les puedo conseguir?" Preguntó cortésmente, buscando claramente asimismo por una marca en Eggsy.

"Café, negro. Y el clásico desayuno ingles" Respondió el Kingsman, tratando de alejar cortésmente la interesada mirada de la mujer. "¿Podría utilizar su lapicero? Solo si tienes otro, claro."

Ella anotó su orden y le entregó el lapicero, extrayendo otro de su bolsillo "¿y para usted, señor? "

"Lo mismo, por favor" Harry asintió entregando los menús "excepto el utensilio de escribir".

La camarera asintió con facilidad "Voy a tener lo correcto para ustedes, señores. Ahora regreso".

Harry miró a su protegido ir por una servilleta y con el bolígrafo negro. Estaba fascinado, no muy seguro de si alguna vez había visto a Eggsy tan concentrado en una cosa diferente a un plato de comida particularmente bueno encontrado en un libro de cocina. Sus comidas fueron colocadas frente a ellos y Harry se encontraba reacio de interrumpir semejante febril atención, simplemente ver como Eggsy dibuja con el mismo entusiasmo con el que come.

Cuando acabó su obra, empujó la servilleta hasta Harry "Aquí"

El aliento del Kingsman más veterano se le atascó en la garganta, era hermoso. La delicada y sublime cresta formada por líneas dentro del círculo que conformaba su Soulmark, pero en el centro estaba colmado con considerables círculos decorativos, exactamente, dos círculos enmascarados con una línea recta debajo de ellos, enmarcándolos. En el medio de su Soulmark, se encontraba el símbolo de la mesa redonda del rey Arthuro.

"Encantador" dijo tratando de controlar sus crecientes emociones. Él, anhelaba tanto poder ver su Soulmark completa que ese dibujo lo lastimó profundamente, deseó tocarlo. Eggsy lo empujo más cerca de Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza. "Yo no podría aceptar algo así". Privar al pobre hombre de su propia obra de arte, sería algo criminal.

Eggsy arrastró el dibujo hasta tenerlo cerca de sí mismo, como si hubiera estado esperando que algo así sucediera todo este tiempo.

Cada uno se esmeró en acabar sus propios desayunos y se fueron a sus respectivas actividades. Aunque aún sigue logrando que le duela el pecho a Harry. Incluso hoy, viendo a Lancelot y al nuevo Galahand moverse completamente en sincronía en medio de su misión.

"El próximo pasillo a la izquierda debe llevarlos a la salida" Informó Merlín tranquilamente.

La aclaración no era necesaria. Ellos se estaban dirigiendo apaciblemente a través de la conglomerada multitud de secuaces, podrían encontrar una manera de salir sin la ayuda pero Merlín tenía el mapa parpadeando junto a él. Harry probó su té. Los dos Kingsman serpentearon hacia la izquierda y tomaron el atajo hacia el avión que los esperaba, una vez todos abordo apagaron sus gafas con un toque, cortando las comunicaciones. El piloto automático se hizo cargo. Galahand y Lancelot se dedicaron a retirar el maltratado traje que traían, estaban empapados en sudor, sangre y cualquier otra sustancia que había estado en la tubería que Lancelot había abierto anteriormente.

"Tengo una interrogante" Harry se reclinó, enviando una mirada a su amigo "¿Roxy tiene completa su Soulmark?"

Merlín tomó un sorbo de su té y asintió con toda tranquilidad. "Si, esta emparejada con un joven muy fuerte que conoció en el centro de la ciudad, es un experto en tiro con arco y flechas".

"Muy bien" Harry inclinó su cabeza con aprobación. "¿Qué hay de Eggsy?

El hombre calvo recorrió una mirada sobre él. "Tu deberías de saber eso".

"Probablemente debería de vigilarlo más cerca, pero eso parece un poco más personal" Comentó burlándose ligeramente.

Merlín le dio una mirada burlona "Aun así, tu deberías de saberlo, después de todo lo mantienes lejos de que pueda completarla"

"¿Qué, en el mundo significa eso?" ¿Había alguna manera de que estuviera bloqueando a la alma gemela de Eggsy? ¿Tendría que matarla?

Merlín casi frunce el ceño, que cosa tan absolutamente absurda estaba viendo "¿Realmente estas tratando de ser gracioso? Porque esto no es divertido, en absoluto, Hart."

Harry hizo un mueca, Merlín solo usaba su apellido cuando era un asunto completamente serio, y ahora lo estaba utilizando "Honestamente, no sé de lo que estás hablando" Respondió rígidamente.

"Galahand me contó lo que paso en el desayuno de esta mañana. Conoces su marca"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, seguía completamente perdido. "Él dibujó una encantadora interpretación de cómo se vería mi Soulmark si alguna vez es completada".

"Mi dios, tú en realidad no lo sabes" Merlín apretó la mandíbula y su expresión viajó desde la ira hasta la comprensión y la lastima.

Harry sacudió la cabeza "Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo en esta conversación"

"Harry, esa es la forma en la que los jóvenes se proponen. La nueva tradición, es que si ves a tu alma gemela, debes dibujarle la marca completa y ofrecérsela a ella o a él. Ahora es normal".

Harry apretó la quijada, sofocándose por las implicaciones. "Pero yo" Miró hacia la pantalla. "Yo no lo sabía"

Por primera vez vio la Soulmark de Eggsy, ahí, desnuda y gloriosa. Era el doble círculo de la mesa redonda del Rey Arthuro, donde su propia Soulmark debería estar rodeándola. Su marca debería estar completa desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué tan estúpido pudo haber sido? Solo las almas gemelas podrían ver las marcas unidas, en su totalidad. Se inclinó hacia delante con un impotente suspiro.

Merlín tocó su hombro en un intento de confortarlo "Ellos están aterrizando ahora. Deberías ir a verlo."

Harry casi saltó de su asiento, en realidad tuvo que obligarse a caminar por primera vez en años. Décadas de enseñanza y aquí estaba, con ganas de agarrar a un hombre muy joven y tirarlo contra varias y diferentes paredes. No sabía si estaba enojado o intrigado o simplemente necesitado.

"Galahand, sígueme" Dijo con seriedad caminando por la puerta.

Sabía que Eggsy lo había escuchado, sabía que la seriedad de su rostro no concordaba con el nivel de dificultad de la misión completada. Harry sabía que Eggsy y roxy probablemente se miraron el uno al otro con confusión en sus facciones. Ahora, el joven estaría luchando para poder alcanzarlo, podía escuchar los ahora desgastados zapatos Oxfords a medida que se acercaba. Harry aceleró el paso para poder llegar a la habitación que tenía en mente antes de que el otro lo alcanzara.

Eggsy entró nervioso detrás de él. "Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal?"

"Sí, algo está muy mal"

Los ojos verdes oscuros de Eggsy brillaron alrededor de la habitación como si hubiera algún peligro al que tuviera que dispararle o esquivar. Harry relajó los hombros y Eggsy captó la indirecta, relajándose, pero la confusión sustituyo al pánico anterior.

"Entonces" comenzó Harry "Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que en el desayuno de hoy, has tratado de explicarme que somos almas gemelas". Dijo directamente. Hizo una pausa para dejar que su pupilo entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

"Oh" dijo Eggsy, dejando que la tensión se filtrara por su cuerpo mientras se hundía en el sillón. "No sí, lo entiendo. No tenías que pasar por toda esta ceremonia, lo entiendo. No estás buscando a tu alma gemela. Está bien, amigo."

Harry nunca había presenciado la manera en la que la expresión de una persona se modificaba cuando se sentía herida, justo como el semblante de Eggsy se mostraba en ese momento. Incluso pensó que el joven giró la mirada para tratar de esconder el dolor. Ahí estaba su alma gemela y Harry entendió, allí estaba un hombre acostumbrado a ser rechazo e indeseado, esperando ser tirado de lado por su propia alma gemela. Era una desgarradora revelación. Harry se reusaba a permitir algo semejante.

Le quitó las gafas al rubio y las examinó, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos. "Necesitas callarte antes de que me vea forzado a callarte yo mismo". Descolgó sus propios lentes y los comparó con los de Eggsy. Sintió su corazón comprimirse por el chico y el dolor era casi debilitante. Esto se remediaría o él no sería un Kingsman. Dobló ambas gafas y las dejó en el escritorio.

"En realidad "Harry se apoyó en el escritorio delante de él dándole la espalda al rubio. "Tú debiste de haberte dado cuenta en ese momento que no estoy, de hecho, al día con las tendencias sociales actuales. Cuando me entregaste tu dibujo, yo simplemente creí que era como una hermosa especulación tuya."

"¿Tu qué?" La persona detrás de él jadeó.

Harry se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos. "En todo este tiempo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que somos almas gemelas".

Tanto los ojos como la boca de Eggsy se abrieron. "Santa mierda".

Harry enrollo sus mangas y continuó como si fuera un profesor en medio de una explicación. "No lo sabía. No podría rechazarte intencionadamente. Y tal como están las cosas siento que es mi deber mostrarte la adecuada proclamación al encontrar a tu alma gemela" Se dirigió hacia Eggsy, disminuyó rápidamente la distancia y le agarró la mandíbula, besando su aliento. Era un beso bastante agresivo, abrumador y llenos de jadeos, pero, pensó Harry, un adecuado castigo. El rubio se estremeció bajo su ataque. Harry se retiró con muy poco aire y con mucho deseo de por medio. Su muñeca quemó y le sonrió a la marca al fin completada en ella. "Llama a tu madre" le dijo al hombre debajo de él "Tú no vas a ir a casa esta noche"

Eggsy se revolvió, demasiado deseoso como para hacer algo. Harry se sentó. Su soulmark era la cosa más hermosa, extravagante y encantadora que había visto nunca, excepto por Eggsy, y estaba satisfecho por eso.


End file.
